Some satellite communications systems provide multiple beams that connect diverse terrestrial regions through a satellite. In this context, a satellite may use multiple antenna radiating elements, which are also known as feeds or feed elements, in a phased array or as part of a reflector antenna, to form one or more communication beams for communicating with terrestrial devices in the coverage areas of the communication beams.